


Schloooooooooop

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: All he wanted was his textbook; why did he have to face monsters?





	Schloooooooooop

" _Schloooooooooop_."

It sounded like a plug being withdrawn from a sink, or a plunger sucking out toilet paper in a blocked toilet. Once, twice, it continued, growing louder each time.

Dennis cradled his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth. He was a Gryffindor; he was supposed to be brave. But these monsters, ones he had not come across even in his Care of Magical Creatures lessons, were too much to handle.

The sofa he was hiding behind gave a loud squeak, the springs finally giving way to the weight placed upon it. He jumped out of his skin at its suddenness but remained hidden, not daring to come out. All he had wanted was to retrieve his Potions textbook that had somehow managed to fall behind the sofa. Why did they have to be curled up together before the fire, their claws occasionally flicking out and digging into each other's skin? Why had no one warned him they had been let in?

The sofa squeaked again as a loud slurp sounded and he cringed. Low moans came from above him, almost as though one of the creatures had been wounded by the other.

Keep calm, keep calm. He had to remind himself to breathe, cursing as he realised his wand was still in the dormitory. What an idiot he was. He could've used it to cause some sort of distraction, to allow himself to crawl out of the room unseen and unscathed. Now he would have to suffer, possibly sleep there for the night if he couldn't escape. His skin crawled as he thought about their wrath should they discover him there.

It took him a few minutes to realise that the room was suddenly quiet. Eerily so. Perhaps they had gotten bored? They could've left, gone out into the darkened hallways maybe to search for another victim to torture? He dared hoped that he was now safe from their horrendous snorts and low growls, even though he was sure he had not heard the tell-tale whoosh of the portrait hole opening.

Rubbing his hands up and down to remove the goose bumps that had formed on his pale skin, he chanced a look over the sofa's rim. They weren't there; he was safe. The only remnants of the beasts presence was a long strip of blonde fur tucked underneath a pillow. The breath he did not know he had been holding came out in a gasp as his heart began to take on a steadier, calmer beat. Stepping up onto one trembling knee, he tried to push himself up.

Unfortunately, just as he did, the monsters returned, marked by a shrill giggle.

It was too much to bear, he had been safe. Detected or not, he had to leave. Now.

"Oh Won-won, snog me like you've never snogged before!"

"Ahh! That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

Forgetting his textbook, Dennis ran to his dormitory, not caring about the bewildered stares following his departure.


End file.
